1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to managing information, and more particularly to a communication device and method for managing multimedia files in the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication devices (e.g., mobile phones) provide various functionalities for people, such as the ability to capture photos and videos using camera modules installed in the communication devices, for example. If more and more multimedia files (e.g., photos) are stored into the communication device, it is difficult for people to find a target multimedia file from a mass of the multimedia files. In addition, it also may be difficult for people to remember where a multimedia files was captured.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved communication device and method for managing multimedia files.